The present invention relates to a wedged-base bulb socket for a motor vehicle light or the like, particularly to a wedged-base bulb socket in the body of which terminals are partially embedded integrally as the body of the socket is molded.
In is necessary to prevent molten resin from flowing into the contact portions (which pinch the wedged part of the bulb and come into contact with the lead wires of the bulb for making electrical connection thereto) of the bulb contact parts of the terminals as the body of a conventional bulb socket is molded from resin in such a manner that the terminals are partially embedded in the body of the bulb socket. The die used for molding the body of the conventional bulb socket from resin must be specially constituted to meet these requirements, and the constitution of the die is complicated. This significantly increases the costs of production of the conventional bulb socket.